ryzomfandomcom-20200213-history
Atystrology
These are the signs of the Atys Zodiac. Ora the Yubo Season: Early Spring If you were born under the sign of Ora, you tend to find yourself being called, "dependable" or "reliable." These are keywords for those that are often taken advantage of or taken for granted. Oras are also known for their impulsive and pioneering spirit and their quick wit and sense of humor. However they are also can be quick tempered, selfish and greedy little buggers! You don’t want to piss off this fearless sign for you may find your trouser leg warm and wet. Oras should seek Voltoi to get the most of life and love. Runroy the Capryni Season: Late Spring The Runroy are your explorers, seekers and the struggling artisan. Their struggle tends to come from their pride, their unwillingness to back down from a fight and from their whimsical, often absent-minded, nature. They are generous and sensitive and take great pride in their work. They are often moody, self-indulgent and excessive in their spending or eating. You won't be able to get through their thick skulls but don’t worry… something will come along and spark their interest and they will be back to their lovable selves. Runroys find great joy in a union with a Zoann. Norse the Mektoub Season: Early Summer Norse tend to be of the laborious, energetic and nurturing sort. Falling to their seductive charm is inevitable. Having a Norse as a friend is a life long commitment but their insecurity, impatience and nomadic nature means it will take a lot of patience. Norses take their self-reliance to an extreme and can be sulky or down right crabby if things prove difficult. For the Tolers who fall in love with a Norse, a word of advice: Hang on tight and enjoy the ride! Voltoi the Dragon Season: Late Summer Like the Great Dragon the Fyros seek, Voltoi are fiercely independent, mysterious, and very resourceful. Voltoi are known for their intelligence, ambition, and tenaciousness. But they can be intolerant of ideas not of their own, overly dramatic and egotistical. Scorched earth is all that can be found of those that crossed a Voltoi. Oras are gifted in their ability to win the heart of a Voltoi as they enjoy a long life and a fruitful union. Klops the Kipee Season: Early Autumn Adversity bounces off those born under the stars of the Klops zodiac. Their quick and practical thinking often seems to be at odds with their loud and flamboyant nature. Klops are also perfectionists, allowing no detail to escape their attention and their scrutiny. Klops will find themselves drawn to Bodokin without reason, as with most matters of the heart. Toler the Ragus Season: Late Autumn Tolers have a "no holds barred, take no prisoners" approach to life. They are driven to explore and often fearful of the "status quo". Their insightfulness and aggressiveness makes them keen warriors. Friends will find them loyal, faithful, honest and competitive. Foes will find them temperamental, argumentative and their bite worse than their bark. It’s little wonder that Norse, with their never ending supply of energy, love to love a Toler. Bodokin the Bodoc Season: Early Winter Bodokins are born leaders. Highly methodical in their ambition, with a will of the hardest resin, they are a determined and pragmatic. Their stubborn and obstinate natures make them seem judgmental, domineering and lacking any sense of humor at all. Bodokins are also known for being incredibly affectionate, a fact that Klops love to share to those who are unfortunate to experience it first hand. Zoann the Messab Season: Late Winter Zoanns are social creatures. They know naturally what works. Alone they are shy and timid and non-confrontational. As a member of a group they are protective, resilient and loyal. Zoanns also tend to be highly spiritual and insightful, focusing on the metaphysical rather than the physical. Spending hours talking about philosophy, religion, or the mating habits of capyrnis are the favorite pastimes of a Zoann. When they are not daydreaming they are singing songs that only Runroys can truly appreciate. References * All images / content...From Here Category:Starting Out